


Beware Of Smiling Elves

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Poncing Ponies.Aragorn develops issues with Legolas, with regard to his bed time habits
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 5
Collections: Least Expected





	Beware Of Smiling Elves

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).

Aragon only meant to go and break up the fight, for there was a great deal of Boromir grunting and Legolas moaning coming through the walls. And he recalled clearly at the meeting of the Council how Legolas had jumped to his aid, revealing his identity to Boromir. Vividly, Aragon remembered the looks the elf of Mirkwood traded with the man of Gondor, long wary glances, full of silent threat. But now, Aragon was forced to revise his observations, for the lamplight threw shadows out the windows, and these were too tangled and rhythmic to be a fist fight. Aragon stood in the gardens a long time, until the rain of leaves and dew chilled him and at last Aragon smiled to himself, shaking his head and went back to bed. 

He marvelled the next day, as the newly forged fellowship packed and went on its way, that had he not been an unwitting witness last night, he'd never thought Legolas and Boromir were lovers. They hardly spoke to each other, and there was a decided lack of soft eyes and glowing faces. So Aragon presumed them subtle and rather overly discreet, for he would not be opposed to such bonding, so long as they did not disturb the innocent Hobbits. 

Imagine Aragon's shock, when that afternoon, after a quick lunch (which the Hobbits insisted only qualified as a snack) he went to the stream to fill his water sack and saw Legolas with one of them. Sam was washing dishes with head bowed and Legolas appeared at the edge of the forest sans his cloak. Studiously Sam ignored him as Legolas unbuttoned his green jacket and blue waistcoat and slipped his green silk undershirt over his head. Though the poor Hobbit dropped his frying pan with a clatter when Legolas peeled off his leggings, turning his ass toward Sam, he dived into the water and had a cold but refreshing scrub. 

As Legolas waded out of the river again, water dripping down his naked body ceaselessly from his long hair, Aragon heard Legolas say to Sam: "I heard what you spoke to your friends, do you still think now, friend-Hobbit, that I am 'a beautiful elf girl in disguise, for a man cannot have hair and figure like that, Mr Frodo, it isn't possible.'" 

Sam stuttered, eyes fixed at Legolas' groin. Legolas knelt down on one knee, in the muddy banks, and brought luscious lips down to kiss the astonished Hobbit on the mouth. "What a challenge to let drift on the winds and reach my ears and now, I will be quite forlorn, Sam who art beautiful too, if you do not let me prove myself." 

What Sam said, with head bowed and eyes blinking, Legolas could not make out, but soon the Hobbit took Legolas' hand and went away. Dishes and clothes cast behind. 

What could this mean? Aragon pondered as their journey begun anew, watching Legolas walk ahead of him, impeccably dressed, hair braided proper and dry. Sam was leading Bill and all his attention was with Frodo. Once or twice, Legolas dropped back to tell Sam to watch out for difficult patches of ground where Bill might catch stones in his hooves, but no more. They were friendly and courteous with each other, even if Sam did flush red, it was no more than usual in the presence of one of his much admired Elves. 

If Aragorn were not brought up in an Elven House, under the care of Elrond and his kin, with Elves for friends and family, he'd have brought those ale house tales about the appetites of the fair kind. It is not a hobby among the High Folk to bed their travelling companions, they were usually cool in matters of the heart and more passionate about the beauty of nature and landscape than fleshly muscles or curves. And when they were moved to have desires, it was more oft than not, by a deep abiding love. 

Still Aragorn maintained to himself, there was some complicated affair here, beyond his knowledge, a love triangle, even with these unlikely players. His hopes were dashed however, when he sought Legolas out at the setting of the moon to relieve him of his watch, so that the Elf might have a chance to sing at the morning star a little and obtain his daily solace from the wilderness as the fair ones liked to do. But out of Legolas' cloak, Gimli poked out his head, helmet-less. Seeming rather caught out, the proud dwarf gave an embarrassed chuckle as he climbed down Legolas' lap and greeted Aragorn. Aragorn studied Legolas' face, but could discern no expression in the smooth, perfect symmetry. Aragorn was about to speak and question, when with a soft sigh, Gimli turned back and seized Legolas by the shoulders, pressing a smacking kiss on the Elf's chin and caressed his cheek in adoring farewell. Gimli humph-ed when he passed Legolas, giving the Ranger a scrutinising look through the furious bush of his brows, as if daring him to comment. Aragorn could only stand, dumb and feeling out of place, and oddly, as if he'd been caught prying, so much so, that he mutely allowed Legolas disappear into the woods and soon the green leaves swayed to the charming baritone of Legolas' voice. 

Merry suffered a fright from the black birds Saluron sent. And Legolas went up to the Hobbit and took out his bow and arrows, letting Merry, wide eyed and mouth agape, touch the exquisite bow, flick the bowstring to hear it sing and finally hold the weapon in his hands and feel the heavy weight. With a smile, Legolas leant down and told Merry in an assuring tone: "Don't be afraid, if they tried to harm you, I'll thread them ten to an arrow, already skewered for you to cook, you know I can do it, and I will." By second breakfast, Merry and Pippin were giggling together and throwing hot looks at Legolas' back. Aragorn thought with frustration that this game must end. He told himself that this was a sure way to ruin the fellowship, except, despite Legolas' dancing from one bedroll to another, everyone seemed to be close and comfortable with one another. 

Aragorn smoked a thoughtful pipe with Gandalf as he pondered his own growing anger. He meant to ask the Wizard for guidance, but could not force the words out of his mouth. For here was one of the Wise and Aragorn feared Gandalf might know him too well and ask why he was so concerned over Legolas' private affair in the first instance, because Aragorn did not know himself and was disturbed by this sudden unclarity in his mind. He was glad of the decision as Gandalf patted him on the shoulder when Legolas came smiling tentatively with fingers interlaced as if nervous. 

"The boy needs council," Gandalf said as they moved out of sight. 

Aragorn hit the mossy ground with a clenched fist, feeling inexplicably aggravated. He wanted, keenly, to tell Gandalf not to call Legolas a boy, for the Elf must be the oldest among them, and Gandalf said it with such maddening fondness. 

Pippin froze badly when the lightening struck and snow avalanched upon the fellowship. And who of the nine of them was least effected by the weather and kept the warmest under his clothes but Legolas. So Aragorn was forced to see the Elf holding Pippin's hands in his palms and putting the Hobbit's blue fingers beneath the layers he wore, baking the appendages upon his stomach. Pippin sighed with relief and snuggled up against the Elf, muttering so gratefully, that Legolas laughed and jiggled him and carried him around like a doll for the day. . . and through the night. 

In the morning, Aragorn got up to empty his bladder and tripped over Legolas, who slept (eyes open but far away) with Merry and Pippin cuddling each other in the embrace of the archer's long arms. With barely restrained foul temper, Aragorn went to see who was keeping watch and saw the sorry picture of Frodo sitting alone on an icy rock, looking at the chain and ring in his hand with a frown on his face. 

"Good Morrow, Strider," Frodo called him in his quiet, sweet voice, pocketing the ring. 

"Did you stay up all night, Frodo?" Aragorn sat down next to the Ringbearer. 

"As much as you did, Strider," the way Frodo called him by his nickname brought a smile to Aragorn's lips. He was glad at this perceptive choice, for with the name Aragorn, he was reminded constantly of abandoned thrones and betrothal promises, both of which seemed unattainable from here. 

Just as Aragorn was about to say something about keeping alert on their way to Moria, Frodo said with a becoming blush: "You were watching Pippin and Merry and Legolas." 

Aragorn felt blood rush to his own face. He fingered the loose sewing on the hem of his sleeve. "Well, I . . ." 

"I've lain with him, tasted him, too, you know," Frodo said, squirming when Aragorn's eyes flashed. 

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business," Aragorn placated Frodo with a calming gesture of his hand, he tried not to forget his size and frighten gentle Frodo, but it was hard when Legolas was mentioned. "I've let this gnawn at me like a poison in the marrows. I guess, I just don't understand it." 

"Do you think he is being faithless beyond measure? By sharing himself with all his friends?" said Frodo, blue eyes full of innocent curiosity. "What do you think urges him, to seek comfort as if he were starved, but a real hunger?" 

"When did you get so cryptic Frodo," Aragorn tilted his head hopelessly. "I don't' get your meaning, though I think I begin to glimpse it." 

At that moment, Gandalf walked up to them and Frodo left his lonely perch and got wrapped up in his cloak to go to breakfast, as they went, Gandalf said over his shoulder: "Legolas is in love with you, fool." 

With a shock, Aragorn realised he could find no immediate words to dispute the claim. And hours later, in the white light shining from the door to Moria, the Ranger watched Legolas' serious face as the Archer kept good watch over the waters for Orcs and the mysterious things Elves knew dwelt in the deep. Aragorn admitted finally that Legolas bestowed himself on all the fellowship but shied from him. Legolas fought with him and honoured him with his pledge of allegiance. And so perhaps, Legolas was in love with him. Maybe it was a yearning for Aragorn that woke desire in Legolas' opal heart. And should Legolas continue to never touch him, it would be an unusual declaration of love. And should Legolas touch him, at last, Aragorn would rejoice. Suddenly grinning, Aragorn gave Legolas a curt nod. Legolas saw, and startled, he turned back to the water, but at the corner of the proud lips that never gave hint of desire to Aragorn before, there was a pleased smile. 

The End


End file.
